the_lions_callfandomcom-20200213-history
The King's Calendar
The Kingdom's History: A Timeline (Work in Progress) This timeline shall serve as an index for events pertaining directly to the Kingdom of Stormwind, beginning with the conquering of Azeroth by the Arathorian Empire in the ninth century P.C. and continuing as time progresses in the World of Warcraft on Moon Guard server. Colonization (~900 P.C. - 6 P.C.) With the loss of Lordaeron in the great civil war, the Arathorian Empire turned south to subjugate and develop the verdant land of Azeroth. *Civil War in the Empire (~1200 P.C.) *Azeroth conquered by the Arathorian Empire (~900 P.C.) *Establishment of Northshire Abbey (~800 P.C.) *Establishment of Stormwind City (~600 P.C.) War for Independence (6 P.C. - 0 K.C.) After the empire's tyranny pushed Azeroth's people to their breaking point, the Stormwind Militia fought a bloody war to break the land free from the Arathorian Empire's control. *Culling of Lakeshire (6 P.C.) *Founding of the Stormwind Militia (5 P.C.) *First Battle for Stormwind City (5 P.C.) *Elwynn Insurgency (5 P.C. - 3 P.C.) *Battle of the Three Corners (3 P.C.) *The Westridge Rebellion (2 P.C.) *Second Battle for Stormwind City (1 P.C.) *Arathorian Empire Defeated (0 K.C.) Consolidation of the Realm (0 K.C. - 125 K.C.) The young nation of Azeroth found leadership in the House of Wrynn - though tensions rose amid regional disputes. Reign of Logan Wrynn I (0 K.C. - 48 K.C.) *Founding of the Stormwind House of Nobles (0 K.C.) *Assassination of Logan Wrynn I (48 K.C.) **Founding of the Brotherhood of the Horse Reign of Daniel Wrynn (48 K.C. - 83 K.C.) *Rise of the Wolfcult (79 K.C.) Reign of Adam Wrynn (83 K.C. - 92 K.C.) *Founding of the Stormwind Circle of Magi (84 K.C.) Reign of Thomas Wrynn I (92 K.C. - 125 K.C.) *Battle of Brightbank (106 K.C.) *Assassination of Thomas Wrynn I (125 K.C.) 10 Years' Strife (125 K.C. - 135 K.C.) After Thomas I was assassinated by his wife in her grab for power, Samson Wrynn rallied the kingdom to exact justice on the Queen and her cult. The Stolen Throne (125 K.C. - 148 K.C.) *Mary Brightwood claims the Throne (125 K.C.) **Exile of Samson Wrynn **Dissolution of the Church of Northshire **Mary's Massacre *Founding of the Stormwind Army (131 K.C.) *Siege of Stormwind City (133 K.C.) **Exile of Mary Brightwood Reign of Samson Wrynn (131 K.C. - 150 K.C.) *Battle for Westridge (134 K.C.) *Battle for Grand Hamlet (134 K.C.) *Siege of Brightwood Keep (135 K.C.) *Construction began on Karazhan Keep (137 K.C.) The Age of Plenty (175 K.C. - 360 K.C.) With the discovery of vast deposits gold on the coast of Westfall, the kingdom surged with growth and prosperity - establishing its presence in the Eastern Kingdoms. Reign of Thomas Wrynn II (150 K.C. - 183 K.C.) *Re-establishment of the Church of Northshire (152 K.C.) *Construction began on the Stormwind Cathedral (160 K.C.) Reign of Adamant Wrynn I (183 K.C. - 239 K.C.) *Discovery of Gold on the Gold Coast (189 K.C.) *Rise of the Redsky Raiders (190 K.C.) *Establishment of the Stormwind Navy (191 K.C.) Reign of James Wrynn (239 K.C. - 261 K.C.) *Peasant Rebellions of 249 (249 K.C.) Reign of Logan Wrynn II (261 K.C. - 302 K.C.) *Conquest of Balor (265 K.C. - 266 K.C.) *Treaty of Tol Barad (289 K.C.) Reign of Henry Wrynn (302 K.C. - 349 K.C.) *Peasant Rebellions of 306 (321 K.C.) *Establishment of the House of Magistrates (307 K.C.) War of the Three Hammers (360 K.C. - 364 K.C.) The Dark Iron Dwarves, exiled from Ironforge Mountain, began a war of aggression upon the kingdom's holdings in the Red Steppes. Reign of Charles Wrynn (349 K.C. - 375 K.C.) *The Dark Iron Offensive (360 K.C.) *Siege of Mountain Watch (362 K.C.) *Summoning of Ragnaros (364 K.C.) **Construction of the Blackened Wall *The Ironbound Pact (365 K.C.) The Age of Conquest (364 K.C. - 465 K.C.) Spurred by a growing population, Azeroth set itself to expand its borders and holdings in and around the southern continent. Reign of Eadred Wrynn (375 K.C. - 401 K.C.) *Conquest of the Black Morass (380 K.C. - 381 K.C.) Reign of Adamant Wrynn II (401 K.C. - 451 K.C.) *Conquest of Stranglethorn Vale (428 K.C. - 432 K.C.) Reign of William Wrynn (451 K.C. - 489 K.C.) *Conquest of the South Seas (463 K.C. - 465 K.C.) The Age of Peace (465 K.C. - 592 K.C.) The years prior to the orcish wars were marked by peace, with trade between the Eastern Kingdoms strengthening Azeroth's ties. Reign of Landen Wrynn (489 K.C. - 543 K.C.) *Birth of Medhiv Reign of Adamant Wrynn III (543 K.C. - 582 K.C.) *Opening of the Dark Portal (592 K.C.) The First War (592 K.C. - 597 K.C.) After the opening of the Dark Portal, the Orcish Horde swept across the Kingdom of Azeroth - destroying centuries worth of progress and gutting the nation to its core. The First Orcish Invasion (582 K.C.) *First Siege of Stormwind City (582 K.C.) **Death of Adamant III **Orcish Horde Defeated Reign of Llane Wrynn (582 K.C. - 597 K.C.) *Invasion of the Swamp of Sorrows (592 K.C.) *Sacking of Brightwood (592 K.C.) *Rescue of Lord Anduin Lothar (592 K.C.) *Sacking of Redridge (593 K.C.) *Battle for Elwynn (593 K.C.) *The Northshire Rebellion (593 K.C.) *Assault on Karazhan (594 K.C.) **Death of Medihv *Rise of Doomhammer (595 K.C.) **Death of Blackhand *Sacking of Northshire (595 K.C.) *Assassination of Llane I (595 K.C.) Regency of Anduin Lothar (595 K.C. - 599 K.C.) *Sacking of Elwynn Forest (596 K.C.) *Black Morass Insurgency (596 K.C.) *Sacking of Stormwind City (596 K.C.) **The Great Exodus The Second War (597 K.C. - 599 K.C.) With the backing of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the survivors of Azeroth rallied to push the Orcish Horde back and liberate the ruins of their homeland. *Alliance of Lordaeron founded. Beyond the Dark Portal (530 K.C.) 597 K.C. - Alliance of Lordaeron Founded. | The Second War. | 599 K.C. - Liberation of Stormwind. | 600 K.C. - Invasion of Draenor. | 611 K.C. - Construction of New Stormwind. | 612 K.C. - Demonic invasion of Lordaeron. | The Third War. | 613 K.C. - Demonic invasion halted, Archimonde defeated. | Colonization of Kalimdor. | 614 K.C - Theramore declares neutrality pact. | 615 K.C. - The Stonemason Riots. | Rise of the Defias Brotherhood. | 617 K.C. - King Varian Wrynn kidnapped. | Prestor's Corruption. | Assault on Blackwing Lair. | The Qiraji War. ________________________________________________________ The Burning Crusade 618 K.C. ((2008)) | January - Dark Portal Reopened. | The War in Outland. | July, 618 K.C. - Illidain Defeated. | The New Guard. ________________________________________________________ Wrath of the Lich King 619 K.C. ((2009)) | October | King Varian Restored. | The Scourge Invasion. | November | War against the Lich King. | December | Angrathar the Wrathgate. | Battle for the Undercity. 620 K.C. ((2010)) | January | Battle for Icecrown. | February | Siege of Icecrown Citadel. | February 16, 620 K.C. - Fall of the Lich King. | Tensions with the Horde. | The Kingdom's Fortification. | Construction of the Three Corners Garrison. | March | Battle for Duskwood. | April | Defense of Lakeshire. | Prisoner Rescue. | May | Battle for the Thandol Span. | Siege of Hammerfall. | June | Battle for Andorhal. | July | Siege of Camp Taurajo. | Stonetalon Defense. | September | Construction of Sentinel Keep. | October | Cleansing Zul'Drak. | Liberation of Ironforge. | November | Elemental Invasions. | December | The Stonewatch Massacre. ________________________________________________________ The Cataclysm Disaster Relief. 621 K.C. ((2011)) | January | Defense of Dun Morogh. | February | War in Northeron. | April | Invasion of Kalimdor. | May | Battle for Surwich. | July | Arathi Reinforcements. | War in the Hinterlands. | September | Stranglethorn Liberation. | November | Defense of Ashenvale. | The Bauvlet Crisis. | December | December 2, 621 K.C. - Deathwing Defeated. | Siege of Blackrock Mountain. 622 K.C. ((2012)) | January | War against the Sin'dorei Dominion. | February | The Black Mines. | March | The Gilded Horn Crisis. | Ymilnir's Anvil. | April | Siege of Northwatch Hold. | July | Defense of the Fjord Colonies. ________________________________________________________ Mists of Pandaria September | Foothold in Pandaria. | October | Present Day.